


Ficlet 10

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Orgasm denial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 10

Gerard whined, shifting his legs slightly. They barely moved. The ropes binding him were tight, preventing him from moving more than a few inches. His arms were pulled behind his back, just tight enough to twinge but not enough to hurt. He didn’t know where Frank had learned about rope binding but he was good at it.

He whined again, the sound coming out strained and high pitched. “Frank, please,” he begged.

He heard Frank shushing him from across the room and he turned his head. The blindfold scratched at his nose and pulled at his hair. “You said I could do whatever I wanted to you today, so be patient. I need to prepare.”

“I thought the ropes were the preparation,” Gerard said.

Frank chuckled softly. “They’re only part of it,” he said.

The bed descending between Gerard’s legs and he whimpered when Frank grasped his cock. He felt something cold being placed on the underside and wrapped around. It tightened in three places and Gerard groaned. “Is that a leather cock ring?” he asked, closing his eyes.

Frank hummed, releasing him and climbing off the bed again.

Gerard could hear something metal being picked up from the dresser and Frank soft footsteps back to the bed.

“Open,” Frank ordered.

Gerard opened his mouth slightly.

“Wider,” Frank said, climbing onto the bed. He straddled Gerard’s chest and Gerard opened his mouth fully. “Good boy.”

A ball was pressed between Gerard’s teeth and he flinched.

“Relax. If it hurts too much, tell me,” Frank cooed, working the strap around Gerard’s face. Gerard lifted his head and Frank closed the buckle. He let Gerard rest his head back on the bed and leaned down, kissing his nose. “Now the real fun begins.”

Gerard rolled his eyes under the mask and Frank crawled off the bed once more. He adjusted his shoulders.

Frank tongue flicked his nipple before be bite down roughly and Gerard hissed. He moved away again.

A soft buzzing filled the room. The vibrator trailed over Gerard’s thighs and in between the ropes. He whined when Frank avoided his dick, moving up to his stomach. It slid back down his body and between his thighs.

He moaned, rolling his head back when Frank placed it under his balls, lightly stroking the skin. He knew exactly what Frank was doing now. It was his favorite thing to do to Gerard.

Orgasm denial. Or delay mostly. Gerard knew Frank wasn’t very good when it came to the denial part.

Gerard loved it too, but nowhere near as much as Frank did. He just wished Frank picked a different act to do that day. Something that would get him off quick and not stress his body any more than the week already had.

The vibrator was moved, sliding up over his balls and to his tip, making his toes curl. Frank had it on its lowest setting but he knew he’d turn it up just to tease him.

He pulled it completely away from Gerard’s body and the buzzing stopped.

Gerard waited silently, his body already thrumming and on edge. He felt the ropes around his left ankle being tugged on and his foot was slid up the bed. Frank tied the rope to the one around his thigh, holding his leg in place. Gerard let out a muffled groan when the same was done to his right leg. He flexed his legs, testing the restraints.

“Such a good boy,” Frank cooed, his voice floating from the foot of the bed. 

His fingertips brushed against Gerard’s thigh and he moaned softly through the gag. The fingers slid down the inside of his thigh and Frank grasped his cock gently. He licked and sucked on the tip and Gerard moaned again.

Frank pulled away, releasing him again and Gerard whined.

He felt a pressure on his ass, cold and slick. It slipped in with ease, Frank’s finger pushing the little vibrator in farther. He pulled his finger free and a soft vibration started.

Gerard’s toes curled. He hummed softly.

“How long can you last today?” Frank asked, touching Gerard’s knee. He chuckled when Gerard groaned, the ball gag preventing him from doing little more. “What’s that? You don’t want me to let you finish?”

Gerard growled, lifting his hips from the bed. He flexed his fingers behind his back and tried to roll himself over before Frank pushed him back down.

“No. I’m in charge of your orgasm today. I say when, and if, you can come,” Frank stated. He traced his fingers over the ropes across Gerard’s chest and arms.

He moved away again, leaving the bed and Gerard cold. Gerard heard the desk chair being rolled over and he frowned as best he could. _Little fucker is just gonna watch,_ he growled to himself. He jumped when the vibrator was turned up to its max in one go, moaning and bucking his hips off the bed.

It was turned back down to the lowest setting seconds later and Gerard whined, biting at the gag.

Frank hummed softly from his spot near the foot of the bed. Gerard knew what he was doing. The little hitches in his breath gave it away. 

The vibrator was turned up one notch and Gerard moaned again. Frank kept it on that setting for a while. Gerard lost count of the minutes. 

He had been at the cusp of climax for more than half of the time, body jerking and muscles tensing. He whined. The sound of Frank inhaling deeply filled the room before he sighed. 

The chair was rolled away from the bed. Gerard cried out, biting the ball in his mouth. His legs were shaking and his foot felt like it was about to cramp up when Frank’s fingers tugged at the ropes, loosening them. His feet slide back down the bed and the vibrator was turned up higher.

“You’ve done so well. Almost forty minutes since the cock ring went on,” Frank cooed.

Gerard groaned, his eyes rolling back and stretching his neck. It felt like over an hour to him.

Frank leaned down, licking the exposed skin and kissing gently. His hands slid down Gerard’s torso and to his cock. He unbuckled the leather ring and Gerard sighed.

He was barely touched before he came, his back arching off his hands and knees squeezing around Frank’s waist. Gerard moaned behind the gag, mouth going slack when his body finally relaxed.

Frank rubbed his thigh gently and started to untie the ropes. He moved slowly, letting Gerard’s limbs get used to the feeling of being free again. 

His legs were first to be released and Gerard slowly stretched them out, lying them flat on the bed. Frank helped him sit up and crawled behind him, untying the ropes around his arms. He dropped the rope to the ground, leaving it to be put it up properly later, and kissed Gerard’s shoulder. “Did you enjoy it?”

Gerard removed his blindfold and gag, setting them on the bed. He flexed his jaw, leaning back into Frank’s touch. “I did, but… maybe not so long next time?”

Frank chuckled, pressing his face to Gerard’s neck. “Deal.”


End file.
